Harry Potter and Dino Fury
by darksider82
Summary: Been a long time coming. A very long time but its here. Harry/Kira, Tommy/Oliver, Casey/Lily. Am taking suggestions for up to 6th and 7th auxiliary rangers.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Dino Fury

Harry Potter/Power Rangers X-Over  
Last in the trilogy

Harry/Kira Tommy/Kimberly

I Own Nothing

Chapter I: Enter the Dino Fury Rangers

Harry's feet flew across the tarmac as he pelted through the streets of Emerald Coast. Emerald Coast was a mis-used name for the small town, it was located next to an old dried up lake and was coincidently close to Ocean Bluff and Reefside making up the third part of the triangle of the three towns.

Harry was nineteen years old and was thinking over how his life had panned out. He had left Hogwarts when he was fifteen and entered Reefside, He speed vaulted over a car pulling out into his path. He had become friends with Ethan, Conner and Kira which resulted in them becoming Power Rangers.

He defeated Voldemort before ending up at Pai Zhauq and becoming the Jungle Fury Dragon Ranger and a father. Now he was working part time in a cafe whilst finishing off his Auror and Paleontologist degrees. He made it back to his by wall running over the fence and landed in roll just outside the front door as Kira opened it carrying a few bokken with Lily and James at her feet.

Lily and James were both four years old and were evidently interested in the Martial Arts. Apparently according to Tommy and Kimberly who had a six year old girl by the name of Caitlynn who was also into the martial arts. Tommy had heard from Wes and Eric of the Silver Guardians that children who were born of The Power, were more incline at a young age to defend themselves and others.

Considering Harry's double term as a ranger. One as the Adamental Spinosaur Dino Ranger and the Jungle Fury Dragon Ranger they had no chance. James was more interested in the Art of Kung Fu following Harry's second stint whereas Lily was more fond of the Karate/Brawl/Kickboxing style of the Dino Thunder rangers.

As they were practising, Harry extended his senses and looked at the potential spirits of his children. James was a Dragon and Tiger Spirit as was Lily who also had a Cheetah. "It looks like I'm cashing in two of my favours with Lily and Casey."

Kira "Tiger and Cheetah spirits?" Harry nodded "Both have the dragon...Kira, don't you have to meet your band for practise? I'm going to be late for work."

Kira looked at the solar clock which was being projected onto the side of the house. It was a simple projection charm mixed with runes drawn onto the house disguised as markings for wall plants for the creeper that was beginning to grow around the house.

Harry landed with a thunderous bang holding James and Lily at John and Michelle's. He knocked and John answered "You've been called to work and Kira's practising and a recording studio is not good for a babie's hearing." Harry grinned and hugged his father in law. The man had taken everything in the past few years from his daughter and future in-law being Power Rangers, Son-in-Law dissapearing for a year, getting said Daughter Pregnant, Son-in-Law becoming a red ranger in their living and him being a full blown wizard. So hardly anything could phase the man.

Harry nodded "I'll see you around seven. I'm cooking." John grinned, every fourth Sunday was the Ford Sunday Roast. On that Sunday either John and Michelle cooked or Harry cooked. The other two Sundays were the Oliver and Potter Roasts or a Ranger Roast Celebration.

Harry arrived with yet another bang outside of the deli where he was working. Upon completing his Mundane degree of History and his Magic degree of becoming an auror, he was now working a dumb three day week at the Local Deli whilst sending his CV's to mundane and magical employment.

"Potter-San, why you late? You ALWAYS LATE on Thursday, Friday and Saturday but this Sunday as well." Yelled Alexander Clerk.

"Sorry boss...I told you, if I'm going to be late it's going to be because of my children. They come first."

Alexander nodded "What was wrong with them?"

Harry shrugged "Traditional youngling illness. Plus the wife had to go to work so I needed to head to their Grandparents before coming here."

Alexander nodded "I can't get you to change." Harry smirked "You'd be out of a quality meat slicer who knows the neighbourhood quicker than you saying 'you're fired'."

Harry pulled on an apron and stepped behind the meat desk "Hello people...Sorry I'm late."

Buisness was flying by when Harry, Trent Fernandez who was now working freelance both stepped outside for their forty-five minute break to have food. When it happened.

Harry and Trent looked up, the sky momentarily darkened and what looked like ninja's with dinosaur specifically raptor faces appeared in the street. Then it happened Harry began to glow slightly red and Trent yellow.

Across the street jumping out of his jeep Tommy, who on orders of Kimberly who had forgotten to grab a chicken for roast had arrived in Emerald Coast took a blue aura.

Kira on the other hand took on one that looked rather green "Harry, what do we do?" Asked Trent as a Pteradon began to scream in his ears.

Harry grinned as a T-Rex roared in his "Time to go to work. Concentrate on the dinosaur and follow my routine." Trent did so his left foot slid forward and his right foot went behind him as he slid into the traditional knife-hand block, shutouke stance. His hands curled as if they were in boxing gloves. "DINO BEAST!" Harry's and Trent's feet into the Heisoku-Dachi stance with their hands by their sides. "SPIRIT!" Their left foot went forward into the zenkutsu-dachi stance with their right fist prepared at rib height and left fist parallel to their knee. At "UNLEASHED!" they launched themselves into a high roundhouse kick or mawashi geri.

At the same time they were performing this routine Tommy and Kira had met up they had been joined by Casey of the Jungle Fury Rangers and he was cloaked in a pink aura.

(Morphing Sequence)

All five rangers landed on the heads or wings of their respective dinosaur spirits and a coloured yet transparent substance emerged from their hands and they manipulated around themselves with surprising speed and dexterity before throwing it forwards.

(End Morphing Sequence)  
"Strength of the Tyrannosaur...Dino Fury Red Ranger!"  
"Endurance of the Triceratops...Dino Fury Blue Ranger!"  
"Speed of the Pterodon... Dino Fury Yellow Ranger!"  
"Stealth of the Velociraptor...Dino Fury Black Ranger!"  
"Determination of the Stegosaur...Dino Fury Pink Ranger!"

"POWER RANGERS DINO FURY!"

(Heavily inspired by Jungle Fury. Morphing sequence more or less the same as Jungle Fury except they fall onto their Zord heads like the Shadow SPD Ranger. As for Casey being Pink and Kira the Black why the fuck not. Male yellow rangers and female blue rangers..."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Dino Fury

Harry Potter/Power Rangers X-Over  
Last in the trilogy

Harry/Kira Tommy/Kimberly

I Own Nothing

Quick recap  
Harry Potter-Red Ranger  
Tommy Oliver- Blue  
Trent Fernandez- Yellow  
Kira Ford- Green Ranger (Kudos to Anubis of Bandit Thieves for Correction)  
Casey- Pink Ranger (Why not).

Chapter II: Back on the bike

Harry grinned as he felt the power course through him. _"I've gotta find morphers for us."_ With that he rushed into the minions with Trent on his heels "Harry, really? I'm in yellow!" Exclaimed Trent as he launched out with a combination of punches emitting sparks from the Velocidrones.

Harry snorted and round housed kicked one, which led into a basic Dragon Style Kung-Fu attack known as 'Sleeping Dragon' which was basically grab, strike to the head, strike to the chest, heel kick in the head. "Beside it could be worse you could be in pink."

At that point Casey land next to them "Really...The heck! Why am I pink?" Harry grinned and his jaw dropped in his helmet as Tommy and Kira joined them "Really Tommy? Stealing Billy's colour now? As if Rocky's, Jason's and Zack's weren't enough."

Tommy clipped Harry around the head innocently as he destroyed his few drones "Kimberly's going to kill me. Alright we've defeated the drones and where's the monster?"

The ground cracked in front of them and it crawled out. It definitely looked humanoid but on the legs were massive spike which seemed to be oozing some sort of liquid, which began melting holes in the tarmac. The spikes didn't end on the legs they potruded all over the body "The name is Gangrel! I'm here to play!" Cackled Gangrel as it surged forwards flicking droplets of acid at the Rangers who dodged as many as they could but they were hit by a few and they were chucked backwards slamming painfully into cars and walls.

Harry groaned as he pushed himself off the floor "Thank god these suits protect us from the majority of our injuries save for only the most direct ones and intentional weak points." Tommy groaned "Ow, definitely to old. How...do...you...mean?"

"Rocky only gave up his power because he injured his back when he was demorphed right. If he was in his suit the chances are the material in the suit would have protected his back unless he deliberately tried to injure his back." Kira nodded slowly "Say if I got hit in the spine it would only be bruised unless I was intentionally smashed across something with great enough force to actually break my spine regardless." Harry nodded "Only reason we're able to fight for so long. As long as we avoid taking injuries like spinal and back injuries we should be okay."

Casey looked at his formed auxilary "You really aren't the motivational."

Harry shrugged "Figured it would be some good news. We aren't able to die from his acid but it still hurts a bitch. Anyone have a plan to actually hurt this guy?"

"We could try our weapons...How do we get them?" Asked Trent as he dived to one side as Gangrel rushed them. Kira flipped the belt and nothing came out, Tommy tried calling his but nothing seemed to be working. Harry and Casey managed to shove Gangrel back from the Grocery store due to Harry hitting Gangrel in the chest and Casey hitting it in the head with a double kick.

"CALL UPON THE POWER INSIDE!" Called Casey but nothing was happening. Harry snarled in frustration and kicked out violently "PRIMAL WEAPON! UNLEASH!" He shouted and his hands were envoloped in a bright red light. In his hands was a Katana "Tyrantana."

Casey grinned "PRIMAL WEAPON! UNLEASH!" Similar to Harry his glands began to glow "Stegastaff!" (Bow staff with ridges on it looks vaugley like Power Lance/Axe). "Everyone call out primal power unleash."

"PRIMAL POWER! UNLEASH!" Velociclaws (think superdino mode/beast master mode claws coming like Wolverine), Brachiashield (Tricerashield), Pteradaggers (Pteragrips but more like the Power Daggers from original MMPR). Tommy stared at the weapons they all had. All of them had several things in common such as slightly transparent and almost holographic but only seemed opaque in their wielders hands and that some of the weapons aside from the Katana had some resemblance to the original six rangers or Dino Thunder Team and the summoning of the weapons was much like the Jungle Fury Rangers.

"Let's him really hard." Called Casey and he charged Gangrel only to be sent flying backwards moaning slightly. "Kicked you in the nuts?" Casey groaned Kira fixed the Red Ranger a look that could melt tarmac "You mention any Team Four Star stuff you're on the sofa and no that does not mean you can use your room at Tommy's or his sofa. Don't even think about Pai Zhuq bunks or Jungle Karma."

"Always I was going to say was hit him together." Kira stared at him but it was Trent who nodded "Whatever."

The shield quickly formed the base of the cannon with the staff forming the cross guard and the various other weapons underneath it (MMPR Cannon) except for the zord heads appeared. "Casey how do we power this thing?" Harry asked spying several interactive patches on the cannon.

"All of you put your hands on the yellow rectangles and channel your spiriti into it." As they did so the small guage on the side next to the print id began to go up the moment it hit 100% Harry heaved on the loading mechanism "Primal Cannon! Power of Primal Spirits!" Harry shoved the handle back in. The sky darkened, they all began to glow as a massive orb of energy appeared in the mouths of the dinosaurs and they slammed into Gangrel completely destroying it.

Everyone began to cheer "Wait for it...Wait for it." The ground trembled and black and crimson lightnin coursed over the remains of the Gangrel began to elongate and stitch themselves back together again.

"Crap...Here we go. Anyone know how to summon the Zords?"


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the Dino Fury

Harry Potter/Power Rangers X-Over  
Last in the trilogy

Harry/Kira Tommy/Kimberly

I Own Nothing

" _Crap...Here we go. Anyone know how to summon the Zords?"_

It was Casey again who was pulling the collective fat out of the fire "PRIMAL SPIRITS UNITE AS ONE!" He shouted throwing his fist into the air, swiftly followed by the rest.

Everyone bar Casey and Harry gasped as their powers surged and their animal spirits charged out of them. Translucent yet glowing with their spirits. Harry smirked beneath his helmet "Everyone remember how they entered their first ever Zord? That's how you enter yours here and now."

Everyone jumped into the air. Harry's zord pit looked a mixture of his Dino Thunder and Jungle Fury suits. A podium suspended in mid-air whilst the cockpit was bare. Harry remembered that his Zord responded to his bodily actions instead of hand controls. Casey's was similar.

As for Trent and Kira they were carbon copies of their Dino Thunder and as for Tommy. Years of being a ranger gave him the most complex of all. The Dino-Thunder control orb, several banks of buttons and gadjets. "Okay now this is seriously retro." Said Tommy as he looked at his Zord Controller.

"Why is that? Who is this guy Harry?" Asked Casey. Despite being a Ranger as he was a Pai Zhaq Master, he didn't know exactly of the rangers history.

"My cousin. Oldest serving ranger. First Evil Ranger, First Green, First White, First White Ninja, Zeo Red, Red Turbo and Black Dino Thunder." Said Harry over the com. "Case...You may have been my red ranger but now you're one of mine and listen I know you're probably going to feel the tiniest bit slighted that I won't listen to your advice, I will but my cousin has experience. Heck you'll learn stuff about Reds that many would DIE for." Harry said calming Casey.

"Question Case...How do we operate the Zords? Mine looks like a mashup of all my Former Zords." Asked Tommy. Casey nodded as he brought his Zord to heel and unleashed a savage salvo of tiger swipes "Not to sure. I presume it's going to be what feels most comfortable to you. Most of you are going to have an easier time than Harry or Mister Oliver..." Said Casey "...Call me Tommy. We're unofficially family...My wife is going to ask me about the team and if it has a former Red she's going to want to meet the Yellow."

Kira cut in "Red and Yellow or Pink tend to end up together." Trent snorted "I heard of a Red and Blue...That was over Briarwood Way." Harry coughed "How did you end up there?"

"I...got...lost...very...very...extremely...lost..." Trent said meekley "I was going to visit Ethan." Harry smiled widely "Fair enough. He was visiting his parents or something who live that way. Anyway stomp now interrogate later. Tyranno-Spirit Tunnelling Tail!" The technique failed to do any significant damage.

It was Tommy who spoke next "Let's bring 'em together!" With that he flung the massive thruster forwards. Harry smirked and shoved his hands into the control module and channelled his animal spirit as everyone followed suit.

Now imagine a cross between the Dino Thunder Megazord, Jungle Fury Megazord and the Dragon Megazord placed into one then that is something vaguely similar to the Primal Fury Megazord. The Zord pitched and lerked about at first due to the mash up of controls but eventually they got into the hang of it. Tommy manuevered the sword and assisted in the finishing technique with Kira and Trent assisting him whilst Harry and Casey utilised their animal spirit link to punch, kick, grapple and throw the monster around like it was nothing.

Eventually the Monster exploded and the Zord dissembled, they demorphed in an alley way. Everyone was immediately tense, never before had they been given such a new power and not even a single lick of a rudimentary idea of how to control it. "Everyone calm down. I'm going to make some calls and see if we can't get RJ or Lily or heck even Theo to help us out.

There was a cough from behind them and standing there were three people. One was expected, another hopeful and the third was a surprise even for Tommy. "Hayley? RJ? Billy?" Questioned Tommy. "Hello Tommy/Sup Rangers/Salutations." Came the replies.

"Harry whose the Lady with RJ and the guy in glasses and black slacks." Asked Casey. Kira grinned "The woman is Hayley, Technician/Technical Advisor and more or less the glue to Team Dino Thunder..." Harry cut her off "Graduate of MIT in three or four majors reports are skewed. She knows EVERYTHING. Even the answer to the ultimate question of life, universe, and everything." Finished Harry. Hayley grinned "42...Come on! Not one of you has read Hitchhiker's?"

"The guy in slacks?" Casey probed. "I'm Billy. Billy Cranston, First Blue Ranger and Blue Ninja Ranger." Casey's jaw dropped "Another ranger..." Billy chuckled "You thought you Jungle Fury Rangers and Dino Fury were the only ones? As long as supernatural bad guys come at humanity, a team of Rangers will always appear."

"So its a balancing act. Good and Evil, Black and White." Casey asked, Harry nodded "Yes. Though those two particularly the first one is exceptionally skewed. The first one is perspective. Hitler thought he was doing a good thing with his extermination of the Jews, in reality one of the most horrendous things done in human history. Black and white are complete absence or utter completion of colour. The best in my personal opinion are Order and Disorder. Not Order and Chaos. Both of those are aspect of change since the 'villians' attack causing disorder in the cosmic balance a fine team of spandexed hero's stand up to it. Though I'm not too sure about one of us being 'fine' as he's been one and in more colours than I can count..." Harry stopped "When the hell did this become so philosophical. Anyways its good to see you three."

Halyey snorted "Come with us. We've got something to show you." They entered the building and what was there completely blew their minds. It was akin to Tommy's Power Chamber, RJ's Pad and the Dino Thunder Basement. "Totally beats the Basement and Pad lairs by a LONG SHOT!" Said Kira.

"What are we up against?" Asked Tommy.

"In simplistic terms Vampires."


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter and the Dino Fury

Harry Potter/Power Rangers X-Over  
Last in the trilogy

Harry/Kira Tommy/Kimberly

I Own Nothing

Everyone's eyes widened even Harry's. Although his were definitely less raised than the rest "You're not surprised that vampires exist? You're not surprised that we're being attacked by vampires!" Exclaimed Casey, slightly exasperated.

Harry took a deep breath "I'm a wizard. A real wand waving, broom riding, potion brewing wizard. Werewolves, Vampires and all the rest exist as well; anything that isn't human but has a humanoid shape well at least back in Britain despise wizards." RJ was quick to interrupt "What for?"

"Prejudice, descrimination anything along those lines. Take your posion, Pick your reason." Kira giggled "I think you mean Pick your poison and Choose your reason." RJ nodded "Basically America and the KKK." Harry snorted "Whatever. What fascinates me is about this vampire. It called itself Gangrel. I have not heard of or met any vampire that goes by that name." Harry said getting dead-eyed look from his fiancee.

"You said you were on a diplomatic meeting with the magic wielders of Transylvania...Was that a ruse instead of saying you were meeting Vampires!" Growled Kira. Harry held his hands up "WE WERE meeting the Transylvanian Department of Magic. They're the fifth country to successfully meld with their mundane counterparts. Anyway both sides of the Transylvanian Ministry wanted mine and my teams opinions on dealing with several local boneheaded teen occult sects...Apparently Transylvania sits on what is known as a hellhole. Yes a doorway to hell. Records report that Demonic Activity= Dark Lords. What we didn't realised was the Granduke of Vlach's; Vlad Basarab or Vlad the Impaler was a vampire who had been invited to the meeting...Yes, things flared up but became quite civilised. His grace was immensley open about all things Cainite; Vampires term for one another and we're kine. He did inform me that most Cainites formed one of three courts; Black, Red and White...None of which should be a problem unless we bring them on ourselves. I could ask him about these 'Vampires'. Haley, what do we know? Please tell me they don't sparkle in the sun."

Haley grinned "First of all the sun doesn't affect them. Gangrel had rampaged earlier on and had hidden. Implying they are a lot smarter than most other does. It is possible that this 'Vampirism' is in fact a virus infecting people and turning them into monsters."

Harry nodded "All we can do is train and prepare ourselves for the next attack."

In a cave not far from the town, a cloaked man snickered "Soo, the rangers have survived my first pet. Now let's see them defeat Skurge."


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter and the Dino Fury

Harry Potter/Power Rangers X-Over  
Last in the trilogy

Harry/Kira Tommy/Kimberly

I Own Nothing

It was Monday morning. Harry woke up to find Kira snuggled up next to him. It reminded him quite frankly of the Christmas, he was in the Jungle Fury team and Kira and He had slept together in the hammocks.

"Morning…I'll get the kids up." Harry said kissing Kira's neck getting her to groan. "Stay in bed…"

"It's Monday." Harry groaned, as did Kira. The pair got up and dressed and as a family woke up James and Lily and after a brief meditation session, Harry had strapped them into his car, a rather well used Chevy Camaro they were off to day-care.

Harry thankfully had the day off as someone had called him to beg for the extra shift so he had joined Kira down at the recording studio. The band hadn't really changed except Daniel; in Harry's opinion the worst rhythm guitarist had left to study Biomedical science at Harvard.

They were replaced by yet another Harry. The duo quickly worked out who was who. Harry went by Jimmy as there was a James; he was the drummer and a bloody good one. "We have two more songs to record and I was wondering if you would sing them with me?" Kira asked.

Harry grinned "Honest pleasure love. How many tracks was it?"

"Twelve for the standard release, fifteen for the bonus ones on iTunes etc." Harry grinned as they entered the studio.

They were the first ones their aside from the producer who was an acquaintance of Tommy's. The producer was Ernie, the same Ernie that formerly ran the juice bar where the original rangers had operated out of. "Hey, Kira…This must be the husband? Hi. I'm Ernie."

"Ernie…Did you run a juice bar in a youth centre at one point?" Ernie's eyes widened "How did you know about that." Harry grinned "My cousin told me of place by that he used to go during his younger days. His name is Tommy."

Ernie's jaw hit the floor "Tommy! Tommy Oliver? A former ranger." Both Ernie stared as the pair froze, he saw the matching bracelets on their wrists and the gems.

"How did you know about that?" Harry asked shock evident.

"I've known about Tommy being a ranger for a while. Knew the whole team and you two confirmed that you two either were or are rangers." Harry nodded "We're current Rangers. Kira's on her second stint and I'm on my third."

"Colours?"

"Grey, Black and now Red."

"Yellow and Green."

Ernie grinned "Tommy was a green."

"My cousin in-law is the technicolour ranger. Green, White, Red, Black and now Blue. Only needs to be Yellow and Pink to complete them all." Kira replied.

Ernie nodded "The rest of the group are here. Hope you lot are ready to rehearse and get this album done because I have a feeling the pair of you are going to be in for a long fight against this new foe."

The recording of the two songs 'Red as Roses' and 'From the Beast' which were influenced by the web show RWBY went down pretty well. Especially for 'From the Beast' which was a very heavy song about getting someone back by any means necessary.

The group were surprised at how powerful the song was. Especially by the fact that Kira had only written half the song. It was sung between the two of them and Harry basically improvised his words so that they would mould effectively with Kira's.

Like all good things, they have to come to an end when a colossal boom reverberated around the studio and standing in the middle of the recording studio was a monster.

It was around seven foot tall, had the legs of an elephant, chest of a gorilla but with what looked like blades from a cartoon villain sticking off him. Its arms were that of an Angler fish with a light but with mouths on. On top of the mouths were what looked like finger blades. Akin to Lady Deathstrike as in they came from the fingertips but they folded back onto the finger like appendages like Harry's Freddy Krueger costume he had done just before the twins were born.

"Rangers…I'm here for you."


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter and the Dino Fury

Same Crap

The monster looked at the band and cackled "Oh goody! People to terrorise."

The band looked at each other in confusion "Harry, Kira? Do you guys know anything about this? We went to school together and I admit some really weird shit happened around you two, Connor, Ethan, Trent and Doctor Oliver…"

Harry sighed "You lot CANNOT tell anyone about this. Not even your family. Can you promise me that?"

Everyone nodded, including Ernie. Harry and Kira popped their knuckles and turned to face the Horror Show Evil Genetic Thing in front of them. "Name?"

"What do you mean name?"

Kira stared at it "Do you have a name? I mean most monsters run around and introduce themselves before they send us flying…So yeah."

Their morphers materialised "Dino Spirit! Spirit! Unleashed!" Everyone saw the two rangers appear in the middle of the recording studio. Harry rushed forwards and in essence dropkicked Skurge as Kira launched herself into a hurricane spin kick.

Skurge staggered backwards "It's Skurge!" With that he lashed out his Krueger clawed hands catching both rangers in a shower of sparks. Kira hit the floor with a grunt but Harry managed to remain standing.

"We're going to need to get him through those doors!" Harry went forwards, he began to submerge himself into the power and mantle of being a ranger.

He felt it. It was a cracked wall surrounding his power of what it meant to be a Power Ranger. Harry needed more power because that is what it felt like he needed to gain an edge.

" _Are you sure you desire power to beat Skurge."_ A deep booming voice asked.

" _No…I don't desire power, I was delving deep into my experience and previous mantels and found this."_

" _The power of curiosity. You remind of someone. Very well young ranger. I shall be watching you."_

With that the wall descended and the power rushed over the Red Ranger. Harry went to the left but with speed that could only be attributed to his magical heritage and the effect of being a Ranger. Harry was inside the guard of Skurge his Katana appearing and with a powerful slash sent Skurge through the wall and the wall.

As Skurge got to its feet, it was blindsided by Tommy and Casey with Trent landing a falling axe-kick to the back of the neck. Quite suspiciously where one would hit a kill spot on Attack on Titan's Titans.

Skurge snarled and spun flicking out and extending his claws sending everyone flying. Harry slammed into a wall and slumped. However this time it was Kira who managed to deflect a few of the attacks.

"This thing specialises on being adaptable…Harry how did you get in close to it?"

Harry grunted as he jumped to his feet. His blade began to glow red and he sheathed it before withdrawing it at high speed. "Rupture!" Rumbled Harry and the scarlet red blade slammed into Skurge.

Skurge halted. His form flickered slightly. Tommy's eyes widened "It's weakening."

Everyone drew their weapons and began to instinctively channel their Dino spirits into their attacks. With each attack one of the rangers felt something inside them wake up.

They struck just that bit harder, moved that bit quicker and everything seemed to be that more enhanced. Soon enough Skurge lost his entire monstrous form and he collapsed.

Harry's jaw dropped at the revelation. "Oh sweat Mary…What has he done to you."


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter and the Dino Fury

Harry Potter/Power Rangers X-Over

Last in the trilogy

Harry/Kira Tommy/Kimberly

I Own Nothing

Harry couldn't breathe. His helmet that protected him from being recognised now felt like a suffocating bag over his head, mixed with being garrotted.

"What is it Harry?" It was Casey who was speaking. Everyone looked rather nervous as Harry looked even through his armour looked unsteady.

"RJ, Haley, Billy get us out of here. I'm bringing someone with me." Tommy smirked beneath his visor. None of his teams aside of Zeo had been subject to teleportation.

The common thought about the summoning, it sucked. It felt like they had been dismantled at an atomic level and then reassembled at another point.

It was only Harry's skill at apparating and experience with Portkeys that stopped him from landing on his face. He grabbed Kira with ease, causing the others to collapse on the floor.

There was a thump and the unconscious figure was none other than Ron Weasley. At this point in time was for Harry in a pleasant state of unconsciousness.

"Who is this?" It was Casey speaking, he was the first to demorph, followed by Trent and then Tommy with Kira and Harry being the last.

"My old friend…Old being the operative word. Last time he was here, he almost kill my wife, then girlfriend…The friendship ended shockingly…I thought he'd still be in prison or at least denied access to this state."

It was just then when the red head had stirred. Ron sat up, he looked around and he was surrounded by a tonne of computers. He had spent six months in a mundane jail cell, thinking. He had been sent back to Britain with a new perspective on life then not only three days ago he had been taken from his job at Weasley Wizards Wheezey's and now he was here.

"Wh…Where am I?"

"In America…How've you been Ron?" The redheaded young man looked around and sitting in a chair next to him was

"Harry? Is that you?"

Harry smiled thinly at him "It's me…" Ron's eyes widened.

"I know I'm not…"

Harry chuckled "I know…Why are you here?"

Ron shrugged "I was heading home after my shift with George before I ended up in some lair."

Harry's eyes widened "What happened?"

Ron's eyes glazed over "It gave me unimaginable power. He told me that I was to be used to destroy the Power Rangers."

Harry grinned thinly "You'd try and kill me?"

Ron's eyes widened "You're…Of course you are…It's always you."

Ron suddenly doubled over as if something deep inside was trying to get out "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything."

Harry rushed forwards swiftly engaging his friend in close combat. Due to Harry's childhood with the Dursley's made him more proefficent in hand to hand than most wizards. However, Ron had always been taller than him and was the youngest of six brothers. This would have normally turned whatever edge Harry had against him and nullified it.

However, Harry had been a Power Ranger twice before this and had learnt a lot about Martial Arts and taking on things much bigger, stronger and in general better than a traditional human or human wizard.

Up above them the sensors in the training room began blinking and blaring "Harry!"

Kira, who had been playing with Lily and James grabbed Lily as Trent grabbed James and the pair rushed out to put them somewhere safe. "Harry's in trouble."

Billy grinned "By my hypothesis, I believe that those sensors are just alerting us to a monster attack in the town and that our monster friend has engaged Harry in solo combat. It would be best for you to prioritise the civilian casualties before assisting Harry."

"Dino Beast! Spirit Unleashed!" Shouted the four available rangers and they vanished.

Harry slid along the floor as Ron had effortlessly chucked him over his hip "Harry, you need to defeat me."

"If I do that then you'll die." Harry protested dodging a strike from his friend who was becoming more and more like the monster they had fought earlier.

"I'll make my peace of mind with that. I'm sorry Harry. I'm sorry for not being a better friend. Forgive me." With that Ron was gone and Skurge was back.

"Tyrantana! Dino Beast! Spirit Unleashed!"

In a flash of red, Harry transformed "Dino Fury Red Ranger, Ready!" He called holding his blade in a stance that vaguely resembled something from Star Wars Rebels.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter and the Dino Fury

Harry Potter/Power Rangers X-Over

Last in the trilogy

Harry/Kira Tommy/Kimberly

I Own Nothing

The fight was easy. As good as Skurge was, Harry became much better. Now that he knew who Skurge was underneath the monstrous form. It had given him closure, his friend accepted that he had to die so he had to oblige with that.

Harry called his magic up and turned his sword into a portkey and as his strike connected with Skurge, it activated depositing them in a field just outside of town.

"DINO BEAST, SPIRIT UNLEASHED!" He heard voices call and he was joined by his companions.

They drew their weapons "Let's bring him down. Dino Spirit Cannon!" The cannon formed and as it charged Harry began to dream. He remembered the times he had spent at Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, The Burrow everything. Tears fell down his cheeks, the field was deserted. "Power down." He said.

He felt the suit falling away and being replaced by his clothes "I'll miss you my friend. DINO SPIRIT CANNON! POWERED BY DINOSAUR SPIRITS! FIRE!"

Harry faltered on the trigger but Kira and Tommy grabbed his hand and upon placing their hands on his, Harry fired the cannon. Skurge managed to shift back into Ron as the cannon's energies of purification hit him. As customary tradition for Monsters to gripe as they explode, Ron managed to say "Thank you. I'm sorry."

(Cave)

"Power of Darkness that hearkens my commands make my monster grow." The voice called.

(Field)

The rangers were not caught off guard. The fact that they had been rangers before, especially Tommy. It had worn off fast and it was almost. Kill the minions, beat the monster, summon zords, beat the monster rinse and repeat. Red Rangers gets an upgrade, they all get new zords and beat the big bad. It was to them, same shit new generation and it felt like they were surprisingly fictitious.

As Skurge grew to monstrous size, Harry sighed. This was pure monster, no more Ron. "Dino Beast! Spirt Unleashed!" Harry transformed.

"Dino Fury Megazord!" The group took down Skurge with ease. Harry had displayed that you could still demorph and power the Megazord. When they struck down Skurge, it was revealed that its corpse shifted back into that of his old friend.

"He's gone…Didn't feel a thing." Casey said using his senses that he had honed since he became a Master at the Pai Zhaq academy.

That night wrote a letter, pictured the Burrow and sent it and Ron's body spiralling through time. "I really don't want to deal with this bullshit."


	9. Chapter 9

Harry Potter and the Dino Fury

Harry Potter/Power Rangers X-Over

Last in the trilogy

Harry/Kira Tommy/Kimberly

I Own Nothing

Ron's corpse hitting the Weasley table during dinner really was not a good thing. If that was bad, the note, Harry had scribbled had simply inflamed the situation.

Mrs. Weasley was raging at the audacity of Harry for just simply mailing the body back to them instead of the traditional funeral rituals that had to be done. "Mother, need I remind you that Harry did not learn of this." Ginny had snapped before swiftly leaving the house.

(Cave)

In the cave, where the Master was hidden sat a man. Or rather two men, both and peroxide blonde hair and one was confined to bed his skin once pale was now obsidian and stone like.

"Draco, soon…I shall be gone…You must avenge me, The Dark Lord by killing the Rangers. Kill Harry Potter. Do you hear me?"

Draco nodded "Gladly father. I suspect he is in shock, considering we abducted his friend and turned him into one of our own monsters." Draco stood and walked over to a beautiful black velvet curtain.

He opened it and in it were eight containers. All eight were full and in each contained a distinctively human shape. A cruel smirk crossed Malfoy's face as he examined the data chart.

"Not much longer Potter. Soon you'll be killed by your very own former allies. They were no longer be the Power Rangers Mage Force. They will be the Warlock Force. They shall be my finest tool to control all of the wizarding world."

Draco stopped. He pinched himself. He was rambling, he turned to a book shelf and pulled a book. It read '1001 Things to be a successful Evil Overlord'. "Rules 21 to 25…Yes. No maniacal laughter tends to be distracting less intimidating. No monologues. Ah yes, Keep it Simple Stupid. Do not be a creative. Be simple. Because simplicity is a complexity in its own way."

Draco closed the book, he had found the book during a trip into Muggle London…Draco had grown up, he would never like muggles but he did respect how they had changed and adapted in the spite of not having magic. Draco had even managed to go three weeks as a muggle, it had been hard but he had enjoyed the experience. When he had returned home, he had seen his father creating his minions the 'Gargoyles'.

They were stone humanoid creatures with full face guards. Draco had modified them discreetly and sought to improve his fathers creations.

 _Flashback_

" _What are you doing to my minions?" Growled Lucius._

 _Draco looked at his father "Improving them father."_

" _They are already fine. Look at their face guards!"_

" _RUBBISH! How the hell are they going to overwhelm our/your enemies if they can't see for bloody shit. They look like someone grabbed several sacks of flour, emptied the contents and just cut two holes for the bloody eyes…And what is this?"_

 _This was a twenty four page elaborate plan for conquest of the world and it contained no less than twenty eight indestructible creations. One looked suspiciously like a sphere with a 0.75inch diameter and 0.5 inch wide opening. "Ultimate world ending machines? Indestructible? Devices to render you immortal and invincible? Are you quite frankly insane father?"_

" _Why what is wrong with them?"_

 _Draco sighed "We are the bloody bad guy's father. In the records of good beating evil vice versa the good is almost overwhelmingly in their favour. Three main factors: Invincible devices- Evidently not. That sphere one the Death Orb?" Lucius nodded "Wanted Death Star but a lawsuit came up. I'm not stupid Draco, I have been monitoring you whilst you were on your trip."_

 _Draco nodded "What happened to this Death Star? Kaboom. Immortal artefacts…The Dark Lord used them and look at him now? Dead. Father…If you are going to do this, you are going to get over your disdain for all things muggle, we are going to look at their methods."_

 _End Flashback_

Draco sat in his leather chair as a 'Alpha' Gargoyle entered the room "You wanted to see me sire?" Draco nodded.

The Alpha was joined by another nine "Mimicus!" Draco intoned. "Rise my Mimic Squad. Your job is simple…Fight the rangers and destroy them using their own techniques and any auxiliaries that may turn up."

So it appears Bad Guys can learn.

(Am accepting any ranger from up to Dino Super Charge)


	10. Chapter 10

Harry Potter and the Dino Fury

Harry Potter/Power Rangers X-Over

Last in the trilogy

Harry/Kira Tommy/Kimberly

I Own Nothing

It had been a pleasant couple of weeks. Nothing too strenuous and life was back too normal more or less. Harry had left his job in the meat counter and was now more or less working with Kira or spending time with his kids and little niece Charlotte; Tommy and Kim's daughter.

Harry grinned along with Tommy, as they set up the BBQ's. It turned out that the majority of the Rangers were in town and Tommy and Kimberly were planning a minor get together.

Harry had immediately opened up his property for his 'Ranger Family'. The grills were going and soon enough the Original Rangers had turned up shortly followed by the Turbo Ranger and Light speed Rescue.

Harry quickly found himself surrounded by various Red Rangers "So you're the new Red Power Ranger." Said TJ with a grin.

Harry smiled and closed his eyes "Spirit of the Dragon! Jungle Beast Spirit Unleashed!" Harry was suddenly transformed into his Black Jungle Fury Gi before powering down.

"It's my third stint as a Ranger. My first stint was an auxiliary ranger. I was Adamantine Ranger a Greyish looking Dino Gem. My seconds stint was guess what…Auxiliary. My third stint and I'm Red Ranger. The funny thing, Casey…Jungle Fury Red…he got an interesting twist in colour."

Casey's eyes narrowed "Please…"

Jason looked at Casey "We'll get it out of you."

"Pink…I'm the Pink Ranger."

That confession stopped everyone "We have a male PINK ranger?"

"And you've had women for blue rangers and males for yellow. What's the big problem? We also have a female for a green ranger." Harry said wrapping his arms around Kira's waist.

Just then the alarms began to wail.

(Malfoy's Hidden Cave)

Draco had his feet up. Yes you read that right. He had his feet up, feat up in front of the fire. His mother was tending to his father, he was reading a book…Not one of the darkest magic to help him dominate the world or one to assist him do so in such a clear manner.

But rather, one or several books. One was on war, ironically one of the first published copies of 'Art of War' by Sun Tzu. Another that read about the 'Rangers of Defenders' or rather the 'Power Rangers'.

That had caught his interest. The book was so useful in so many ways but it was also just as unhelpful. It had the entire order of Power Rangers back to the very, very first ever generation known as the 'Coloured Rangers of Eltar, one of which was a being known as Zordon of Eltar…It was said the this Zordon was an immensely gifted warlock, strategist and fighter. One of such skill that had allowed to become the Red Ranger. It was on this particular team that caused the entity known as Rita Repulsa to come to be known. It was unknown the relationship between the two were, but Draco suspected that at one point the pair had been lovers before Rita had betrayed Zed and killed the team. Zordon had 'killed' Rita by sending her to the moon at trapping her in a crater in the shape of a Dumpster. Zordon himself had died because he had ordered Alpha to drop a meteorite on him.

Draco, quickly moved on. As thrilling as it was to learn more about his foes and his predecessors, he was looking for some reasonably high up minions and extra lackeys to help him defeat the Power Rangers. Yes his own minions and lackeys were the only ones that could defeat this current set of rangers. But, that did not mean he could not use others.

"Ahhh, here we are...Clawhammer. I'll summon him and some Cogs. First of all lets get the Cogs first. Better see what they are capable of."


	11. Chapter 11

Harry Potter and the Dino Fury

Harry Potter/Power Rangers X-Over

Last in the trilogy

Harry/Kira Tommy/Kimberly

I Own Nothing

The current and previous rangers were relaxing. The younger ones were getting advice from the senior rangers. What amazed Harry was that there were several Teams in service. One of those Teams was called Ninja Steel and an unruly bunch that went by Dino Charge.

Harry didn't like the Dino Charge Rangers that much. He thought they were not deserving of them and that the Keeper had made a bad choice in selecting them. Suddenly the sirens went off.

Haley turned up "Rangers…We have a problem…We have some metal…robotic…things."

Tommy looked at her "Can you send it upstairs."

Soon enough the scene downtown was revealed "Cogmen."

"Cogmen! I fought them back when I was Leader of the Zeo Power Rangers." Explained Tommy.

Harry nodded "I'll give our foe props…He's actually got some style, pulling out old foes minions and using them against us."

Kira smiled thinly "Yeah, but remember that means if he can summon the minions, he can probably summon the Monsters as well…We're a five man team."

Casey nodded "Guys, we have other rangers who may or may not be able to actually help us."

"Speaking as a Red Ranger who fought them…They're a pain to defeat even whilst morphed." Said Cole, as he wrapped his arm around Alyssa.

"DINO SPIRIT! SPIRIT UNLEASHED!" The group morphed and were whisked away from the party.

"Who are they?" Asked one of the Cogs.

"We're the Power Rangers." Harry rumbled summoning his sword, with Tommy leading the charge they rushed into combat. Harry ducked, dodged, slashed, sliced and stabbed but not only were the Cogs shrugging off his blows like nothing.

"Son of a bitch." Growled Kira as she launched her scream attack, blasting four backwards which Harry managed to decapitate. It spluttered and died.

"I see…Decapitation…"

"Or just hit it a hell of a lot." Panted Tommy.

Meanwhile back at Harry's house two morphers, completed there updates "Its Dino Beast Spirit Unleashed." Hayley said and the two rushed out.

Meanwhile Teams Ninja Steel and Dino Charge had left to deal with their respective villains. Both teams were reassured that they were not the only teams having to save the world. Both of the newer teams thought they had the easier job as Dino Fury had to deal with millions of enemies from the rangers illustrious past.

(Hideout- As the more assertive of you may well know Malfoy manner)

Malfoy sat in the wingback leather chair that his father used to dominate, yes it was a muggle invention but Merlin be damned did muggles know how to make a comfortable chair and bed. They were also ingenius at communicating.

Draco would never admit it but muggle communication technology especially telephones…amazing. Instant Floo powder without having to stick ones head in the fireplace!

One thing Draco did not like was how easily muggles could kill one another. He had seen more than one muggle "Gang Shootout" and "Drive-by" to know that the Wizarding World was horribly outmatched.

His father was being especially stubborn, the spasms and rapid loss of nerve feeling was increasing but still the man carried on.

Malfoy watched as his summoned squad of twenty Cogs, were finally defeated. He stopped the timer 'Twenty five minutes and twenty seconds…Interesting. Apparently something about the Cog made it much harder to fight and subsequently destroy rather than my normal minions...Interesting…Considering how the rangers quickly defeated my three personal creations…No…Mess with them more.'

'GARGRAVE!' He snapped and the Gargoyle, right hand stomped into the room. It bowed.

'Unleash the Psycho Mages.' Gargraves eyes widened. Nodded and stomped out.

'Now…who are you rangers?'

(Rangers)

They trashed the last of the cogs 'Please tell me he's not sending anymore.' Panted Casey.

'Probably…Red, he's probably watching us trying to figure out who we are. Any ideas on who he is?'

Harry snorted 'Negative…Unless there is a book that tells us "Ranger teams and their enemies" and it suddenly drops into our laps then no.'

The rangers turned to go when nine bolts of lightning slammed into the ground.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry Potter and the Dino Fury

Harry Potter/Power Rangers X-Over

Last in the trilogy

Harry/Kira Tommy/Kimberly

I Own Nothing

The bolts of lightning vanished, leaving in front of them nine armoured individuals.

"Fuck…Fuck, Fuck." Muttered Tommy as he looked at them.

"Mage Force! I get the four of them but who are the other five?" Asked Harry nervously.

"Psycho Rangers…Old foes of the Lost Galaxy and the Space Rangers." Tommy explained.

Harry sighed "Just how many enemies do the rangers have?"

"Too many…Way too many."

Harry extended his senses to see who was in control of the blue, yellow, green and pink Mage Force Rangers when he detected something "Oh…You're good. You are very, very good. We're coming for you."

"Do you know whose behind this?" Kira asked curiously.

"Yeah…Now this is going to sound stupid, reckless and absolutely selfish but I'll take the Mind Controlled Mage Force, the rest of you take the Psycho Rangers."

"That is stupid, Harry." Growled Casey.

"Casey, only Kira, Tommy, Trent and Myself know what the Mage Force can potentially do…but I'm the only one who has the power naturally to fight them on their own rules and have the chance to come away alive and relatively unharmed."

Tommy sighed as did the others, they knew Harry was right "All right lets do this."

(Harry vs Mage Force)

Harry walked forwards, his sword at his side "Mage Force, been a while."

"Potter." Called the Blue Ranger. It was a female, held a bossy tone to it.

"Hermione…been a while. Any chance I can call you and your squad off mine and my home? I really don't want to break it more than its already been broken."

Hermione's response was summoning her staff and made a thrust gesture and Harry found himself being thrown forcefully back. He slammed into the wall, but thankfully the wall was stronger and his previous times as a Ranger had made his skeleton stronger and further augmented by his own suit.

"Damn that hurt…Alright Hermione, durus pulsus!"

Magical being who become Power Rangers are automatically able to use their weapons instead of their wands to channel their magical powers. It further stands to reason that the type of weapon whilst not weakening all types of magic does have advantages with others.

Such an example would be the Green Mage Force Rangers magi-club, basically Beaters Bat from Quidditch is more suitable of banishing and force magic.

The Yellow Mage Force Ranger possessed the Magi-Hammer, ideal for smashing and blunt force magic and as for those possessed bladed weapons well I'm pretty sure you get the picture.

Hermione staggered backwards as did the Green Ranger "Pity…that should have put the four of you…Oh…Bugger…This might make things a wee bit complicated. If I'm going to stop you it looks like, I might just bloody kill you."

(Dino Fury Rangers vs Psycho Rangers)

Tommy quickly divided the Team into one and one fights.

Kira would fight Psycho Red.  
Trent would fight Psycho Yellow  
Casey would fight Psycho Pink  
Tommy would fight Psycho Black and Blue and that was due to his experience of being a Ranger Team Breaker back when he was the first ever Sixth Ranger, First Green and First Evil Ranger…Hey, being a bad guy and the multi-coloured ranger did have its perks even though it seemed more detrimental when piloting his Zord.

(Kira vs Red)

Kira found herself staring at the most ugly looking Red Ranger ever. Memories of fighting the Ninja/Thunder Rangers AND Mage Force sprung to mind. That time it was easier to outsmart the reality warping Rangers because they had another team fighting them.

Red lunged at her, Kira swayed to one side. Grabbed the arm, twisted it and lashed out with a set of kicks that came from Harry's Spirit Animal Kung-Fu Ranger Days. "How are you doing that?"

Kira's leg went from under her but she controlled it into a flip and landed squarely, if not slightly harshly disrupting her momentum.

This stop in momentum allowed for Psycho Red to effectively spear her into a window which cracks and smashed carrying both of them through it. The family screamed as they saw the rangers, come crashing through the window.

"Cover your ears but don't cup them." Ordered Kira, as she let out her 'Ptera Scream', somethings do not leave them. Psycho Red found itself being sent to its knees before being thrown out the window.

She pulled out her daggers as Psycho Red pulled out an evil looking double handed power sword.

Kira sighed "Come on Red…My husband's taught me to beat tougher."

"You've seen nothing bitch."


	13. Chapter 13

Harry Potter and the Dino Fury

Harry Potter/Power Rangers X-Over

Last in the trilogy

Harry/Kira Tommy/Kimberly

I Own Nothing

Kira finished Psycho Red. She ended up summoning Harry's ancestral katana, something that she had some modest skill in for only two years' worth of training. But it was another and the Psycho Ranger collapsed, falling to its knees sparks flying off him.

(Trent vs Psycho Yellow)

Trent sighed this was the second time he had to fight a ranger team. Yes these things were ugly but couldn't they not have been wearing ranger armour.

He lashed out with a spinning heel kick only for the Psycho to catch it. Trent grinned as he flipped, throwing his entire weight and strength behind it and his other foot connected with the temple. Trent came free, rolled along the floor and jumped to his feet.

Yellow grabbed an old piece of pipe, Trent called up his shield. The shield appeared on his arm and the blade extended "What, I would not give for my Dino Thunder dagger." He said to himself as he dodged the swipe from the pipe.

Trent sighed, he rushed forwards energy from his morph encompassing his blade and like an iado duellist, he lashed out before sheathing the blade. Psycho Yellow stopped, lightning began pulse off it and it exploded.

(Casey vs Psycho Pink)

Casey had a very easy time. He was still very much in touch with his Tiger Spirit and he simply unleashed it along with his Dino Spirit and the pair of spirits ripped it apart.

(Tommy vs Psycho Black and Blue)

Tommy sighed as he grabbed the Black Psycho and used him as a cheap shield to fend off the offending Psycho. "I am seriously getting to old for this."

"DINO BEAST! SPIRIT UNLEASHED!" Shouted two voices.

(Harry)

Harry grabbed Hermione's staff, kicked her feet out. Did the splits almost dodging a painful bludgeoning hex. He popped up and flicked his hand, a car door slammed open hitting the Green Mage Ranger in the groin folding him over.

Harry spun using Hermione as post, flipped over her. Landed in a crouch, bounced up and in essence mule kicked the Yellow Mage Ranger in the chest. "Durus Pulsus!" And the Black Mage Force Ranger folded as a magical punching hex hit him like a bench had been slammed into him.

Harry shook his head, he had the home advantage and with a swift elbow strike, imbuing it with a stunner, the strike connected with the temple of Hermione's helmet and she crumpled like a stone. Harry repeated the process with the other three rangers.

"Guys…I'm done here."


	14. Chapter 14

Harry Potter and the Dino Fury

Harry Potter/Power Rangers X-Over

Last in the trilogy

Harry/Kira Tommy/Kimberly

I Own Nothing

As the Dino Fury team reunited a pillar of fire erupted and Harry went flying backwards. His back slammed into the wall and to everyone's surprise the strike momentarily deactivated the suit only for it to reappear.

The fire petered off revealing the Red Mage Force Ranger. "I want my team back." Growled the Mage Ranger.

Harry got up "No…You're not yourselves. The safest place for you is to be incapacitated." The controlled Neville gestured and a fist of fire slammed into Harry slamming him backwards.

The Dino Rangers rushed forwards only for the two red rangers to be separated by a ring of fire. Harry looked at his possessed friend "Demorph. If we're going to beat the shit out of each other I'd rather see the face of the person I'm thumping."

The Mage Ranger demorphed revealing a well built, broader, thinner but definitely muscular Neville Longbottom. Harry did the same thing and sighed.

He had a feeling he had been in this situation before. Neville assumed a fighting stance and summoned his sword. Harry did the same and entered an inherently defensive style that would allow him to fend off Neville's much stronger and probably more direct blows.

Harry knew his strengths and that he was quite possibly much more durable, faster and more confident in his martial skills than Neville. Only Harry's own skills had been enhanced by being a ranger three times, something that put him just below his cousin.

Tommy was possibly the only still serving ranger and been on more teams than Harry had. So could easily fight and beat Harry in a spar. The other rangers who had more experience were the same but they would feel more exhausted than Harry.

It was this remnant of Power from his previous two other terms as a ranger that would get him through this fight. Neville, however would be able to probably use his magic and ranger power to make the tables equal. It didn't help that the Mage Rangers had wordless and non-verbal elemental magic.

Neville charged, the swords connected and the controlled Red Ranger and friend clashed in the unmistakable sound of clashing steel and moving air disturbed the molecules.

Neville was steadily losing ground. In his controlled state he knew he was powerless to try and break the bindings on him. He also knew that it was Draco Malfoy who had turned him and his team evil.

Now here he was watching as his body fought against his friend. However, the longer he and his team were exposed to the combat, the more time they had to weaken the bindings on them.

The fighting intensified as Neville began to infuse his element into the strikes. Harry went from quickly being on the offensive to being on a rapid defence faster than he could process.

He dodged one burning sword slash, flipped over another and with a flick of his own sword sent Neville flying backwards. Neville got to his feet grabbed his sword two handed it began to glow white hot.

Harry closed his eyes, this was going to be the final strike. He knew it. He calmed his breathing and his sword slackened in his grip. Harry felt his perception of time fade away now it was just him and Neville.

Neville charged, Harry remained still. He focused. This would finish it. Neville brought his sword down, Harry opened his eyes. Harry smirked, he rushed under Neville's attack. Harry drove his knee into Neville's stomach, the bulkier teen stopped, his sword fell to one side. Harry grabbed Neville, kneed him again, grabbed him by the waist, Neville went up and Harry brought the man crashing back down again firmly on his back.

Neville groaned as the remaining energy of the slam forced his head into the concrete and he knew no more.

The flames receded and Harry armoured up, Harry concealed Neville's face and they were about to teleport out when they were distracted by a thunderous boom.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry Potter and the Dino Fury

Harry Potter/Power Rangers X-Over

Last in the trilogy

Harry/Kira Tommy/Kimberly

I Own Nothing

The Rangers spun as thunder boomed and lightning crackled. Harry didn't have the chance to armour up as a bolt of lightning, one that was silver in colour slammed into the ground. It was followed by a vast array of other lightning strikes all in a vast array of colours.

Soon enough the lightning stopped but it revealed, a tall slender man. One that Harry hadn't seen since that fateful day when Voldemort fell "Malfoy."

Draco nodded "Potter…Still the same."

"So are you."

Draco chuckled at him "The more things stay the same, the more they change. Only this time, Potter, I'm the one in charge."

Harry grinned "This should be fun. So what happens now? I, change, you send your minions and charge us, we rush them and it looks like something out of the Battle of Helms Deep, only it looks like one side are dressed up in spandex like cheap knock offs of general characters?"

Malfoy chuckled "Oh no. Nothing quite so tacky. I may dislike you, but I have a respect for you, I only wish you could have seen that when we were younger."

Harry nodded "Yeah and I wasn't so impressionable. We've grown up, taken on more responsibilities. I wish you luck in the skirmishes to come, and this is the one that begins it."

Malfoy chuckled "Nice try Ser Arthur. No, this skirmish is the beginning of the end. Enjoy."

As Malfoy turned to vanish "Pass my regards to your father and mother."

Malfoy nodded and vanished. Harry morphed and with the mage rangers incapacitated the Dino Fury rangers were horribly outmatched. That was when they heard it, a massive convoy of vehicles consisting mainly of open topped jeeps and trucks carrying five to ten people at any one time "We thought you guys could use some help."

Harry grinned as he heard Jason's voice reverberate, they had backup. Harry could feel it, this was going to be the final showdown.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry Potter and the Dino Fury

Harry Potter/Power Rangers X-Over

Last in the trilogy

Harry/Kira Tommy/Kimberly

I Own Nothing

Harry and the other rangers stared as the senior rangers piled out of jeeps, cars and motorcycles and took up flanking positions. All of them assumed combat stances "Everyone ready?"

The reply was a series of grunts of acknowledgement before Jason rumbled "IT'S MORPHING TIME!" The Mighty Morphing Rangers transformed, suddenly followed by the rest.

On the other side of the square, Draco Malfoy's eyes widened. He knew that this was the final fight between Harry and Himself, but he had not expected all of this…Rather he had under-estimated the amount of reinforcements Harry had.

Suddenly the entirety of his opponents and allies had changed into varying gear of different makes, designs and eras but they all had the traditional colour coded tradition of red, yellow, blue with either pink and black, pink and white, black and white and various other combinations. Then there were the auxiliary rangers.

Draco looked at the hundred or so Gargoyle minions that were milling around him, he drew his wand and with a casual flick, he ripped open a portal and more Gargoyles poured forth. With a snap of his fingers the some of the Gargoyles, began to mutate and took on the guise of some of the basic minions of the older rangers.

"You never told us, he could do that." Someone griped.

"I never knew who the main brainbox behind the minions were. Had an extremely short list but had completely disregarded everyone from my past." Harry retorted.

"How many people in your past are out to get you?" Kimberly asked as she prepped her bow.

"Better question is how many are not." Harry replied as he spun his sword. This was going to be fast, brutal, devastating and not everyone would be getting out of this alive. He knew that much, he grabbed Kira's hand in reassurance.

"No matter what happens, we will stand together. I love you guys." With that Harry began charging his magic into his sword. Three Gargoyles launched themselves at him and surprising Neville, who had just come to senses effortlessly incinerated his attackers.

He got up with Malfoy, who chucked his minions out of the way and Harry and Malfoy, wand and blade at the ready clashed in a spectrum of colours. Harry grunted as he dodged a spell crawling from his school yard enemy's wand and retorted with a carving spell.

Draco's eyes widened as he dodged under the spell and it ripped through a reformed Putty Patroller "Your skill has improved."

"Really? I must be getting old and sloppy. Not used magic much." Harry replied grinning as his knee, kick, elbow combination slammed into Malfoy's stomach, side and back of the head. Harry fell backwards as a marine blue slicing spell slammed into him. The armour shrieked but cracked, gave way revealing Harry's chest beneath it.

Malfoy smirked "I thought your armour was tougher."

Harry grunted "It'll suffice." He replied unleashing a barrage of spells that caused minor bruising and cuts.

Meanwhile, none of the Rangers had lost any colleagues. But they were realising that being a ranger was a young one's game, and the fact they were still fighting effectively was impressive. They switched from ferocity and carefree fighting to a much more economical fighting style and it was just as effective.

The common thoughts were of 'We are too old for this shit' and it was a general consensus, especially among the rangers who had been fighting before the Wild Force Rangers.

The team that had taken the most of a beating were the Time Force, Zeo and Turbo Rangers. Due to the fact that one of their team was currently an acting auxiliary for the Dino Fury Rangers and another was in recovery for having his second vertebrae fusion operation and that was team Zeo. Time Force were swamped because they were fighting the 2nd and 3rd in commands minions together. As for Turbo, they were primarily the Space Rangers and thus had double the minions.

Meanwhile the Dino Fury rangers and the Mage Force Rangers were effortlessly dispatching the Gargoyles even though Harry and Neville, who joined him were not ganging up on Malfoy.

The three men looked like a mess. Malfoy was bleeding profusely from multiple cuts and Harry wasn't much better. The pair were exhausted, bleeding and just stared each other down, Malfoy raised his wand and an emerald glow appeared on the tip. Harry concentrated on his sword it jumped into his hand and he was moving.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" The emerald curse leapt from Draco's wand and it crawled towards Kira.

Harry through his sword, there was a colossal explosion and the sword and curse exploded releasing a storm of energy that encompassed Harry and Malfoy, Harry realised that his ranger suit had vanished. He grabbed his wand which was surprisingly still intact after everything he had been through. "Sectusempra."

The slicing spell caught Malfoy square in the chest. He gasped, blood rushed out of the wound and out of his mouth. Malfoy collapsed to the ground, Harry caught him "You…win…" With that Draco Malfoy, succumbed to death.


End file.
